


Application

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith fills out a form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Application

**Monthly Administration and Funding Committee**

**Submission Title:** Preschool for Children of Slayers

 **Submission Topic:** making a preschool for children of Slayers

 

 **Background (give information pertaining to the topic) :**

\- Buffy and I need childcare  
\- lots of other Slayers need childcare too  
\- we should all be getting a Council-funded childcare service together, so we need money  
\- you should approve our funding and get people to run the childcare place

 

 **Description (extrapolate on the information given) :**

What? How am I supposed to? I just told you the whole thing.

\- childcare, for kids  
\- because we have kids  
\- preschool costs money  
\- give us money

 

 **Funding Request (how much money is required?) :**

No fucking idea. Do your own math.  
LOTS.

 

 **Breakdown of Funding (by category) :**

Giles, I am not an accountant.

Categories:  
\- lots of kids  
\--- my 2 kids  
\--- Buffy's kid  
\--- other Slayers' kids  
\--- shit, just calculate for heaps of kids, and we'll keep having them until the preschool gets full

 

 **Chosen Title of the Endeavour (what would it be called if this was a quest being run in Middle-Earth?) :**

Huh?

 

 **Justifications (why is this project going to go more smoothly than the Jetpack Extravaganza Slay Patrols or the Kevlar Spandex Combino Costumes?) :**

Andrew fills out a lot of these forms, doesn't he?

 

 **Further Justifications (why is this project more important than training programs and the pension system?) :**

Because B and I are the Head Slayers, and if we don't find a preschool that can deal with our kids, there will be no training because we'll go nuts.

Seriously, I cannot sing the Puppy Song one more fucking time.

 

 **Arguments in Favour (convince the committee why this project should be approved) :**

\- regular people are dumb  
\- so are regular kids  
\- when Katie picks up a plastic knife and runs around yelling, they keep saying she has violent tendencies  
\- apparently stories about blood drinking monsters give preschoolers nightmares  
\- so do stories about witches  
\- but stories about burning witches in their own ovens are totally okay, so Matthew bursting into tears and running outside means that he has emotional problems  
\- Jenni keeps insisting that her dad is a vampire and could beat the other kids up, so she's apparently antisocial and a compulsive liar  
\- regular people really are FUCKING DUMB  
\- we have now been through every preschool in the area  
\- unless you want to relocate Slayage HQ to another district, we need a new solution

 

 **Recommendations (what do you want the committee to do?) :**

Give us a preschool run by people who actually know about Slayers.

Otherwise Buffy and me are going on strike.

 

Giles, this is a fucking stupid form.


End file.
